


Andrew

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a brat, Cats, OOC, Sam is allergic, Steve is almost done, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Bucky & cats again.





	

Steve wasn’t really surprised when Bucky showed up with a cat. Not a kitten. A full grown, possibly quite old, cat. He looked at the two of them, Bucky curled up on the lounge, the ginger and white cat sleeping on his arm. He stepped closer, the cat opened its eyes and stared up at him, green eyes narrowed.

“Sorry” Steve said before realizing he said it. He frowned, did he just apologize to a cat?

He suddenly knew what it felt like to want to reevaluate his life.

He decided he’d just let it go and get some sleep. He’d had a long day. 

 

...

 

He tried to roll over, but couldn’t. He frowned and opened his eyes. He looked next to him to see that Bucky had made his way into his bed, his right arm draped over him, cat lying on Bucky’s pillow, its head on Bucky’s head, purring loudly.

“Buck?” he grumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

“Mm?”

“You awake?”

“Mm.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Mm.”

He frowned and poked him. “Buck.”

“Steve?” he mumbled, eyes still closed.

“The cat-”

“Yeah. Its heavy.”

“What?”

“The cat. Its on my hair.”

“Oh, right. I’ll move it-”

“No. He’s comfy.”

“Oh, okay. Um... what’s his name?”

“Andrew.”

“Did you name him?”

“Yeah.”

“Why Andrew?”

“Its hilarious” he mumbled.

“Okay. You definitely need that sleep.”

“Thanks Steve.”

“But you need to move your arm.”

“I wanna stay here like this a little more” he whispered.

Steve sighed.

“I only have one arm, be nice to me.”

“I wanna go for a jog.”

“I wanna sleep.”

Steve sighed. “Okay. Half an hour then I’m going.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Steve shook his head. Since when was Bucky such a sook? He sighed and tried to sleep, but couldn't between Bucky’s light snores and Andrew’s purring. He set his phone alarm for in half an hour. “You better wake up” he mumbled.

 

...

 

Bucky wasn’t impressed with being woken up. Now Steve had two roommates who were skulking around glaring at him. He was glad that he got to go for a run to avoid their condescending glares for half a hour. He was annoyed when he came back from his run to see that Andrew had taken to scratching his lounge, which Bucky wouldn’t scold him over.

“Look, if you won’t take care of Andrew and scold him when he needs to be scolded you will have to give him up.”

Bucky’s frown deepened and he scooped Andrew up, sitting on the lounge.

“Hey, look, I just don’t want Andrew ripping up the lounge” Steve explained, not liking to sound like the asshole guy.

Bucky shrugged and rubbed Andrew’s back.

Steve sighed. “Oh, did I mention Sam is coming over for lunch?”

He shook his head. “Why?”

“Because he wants to see the new place.”

“Okay.”

He looked at Bucky. “Help me clean up a little?”

“I only have one arm, and Andrew needs me more than you.”

Steve sighed, irritated. “Fine.”

“You sound like a disappointed parent.”

Steve chose to ignore him and picked up the rubbish Bucky had left lying around. Mostly empty soda cans and empty food tins. “You know you can heat up the food you eat out of a tin. Did you want me to show you how to use the microwave again?”

Bucky grunted.

Steve put his hands on his hips. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Bucky looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Steve shook his head.

Andrew looked at Steve, eyes still narrowed.

“You have to make Andrew more friendly.”

“Andrew is a cat” Bucky said bluntly, totally poker-faced.

“Point taken” he said, watching Andrew climb onto Bucky’s left shoulder and perch there like a bird. Steve shook his head. What was this even?

Bucky just sat there, not moving, his face blank, eyes staring. 

Steve ran his hand over his face, frustrated by Bucky’s sudden attitude.

“You feeling okay Steve?” Bucky asked, looking at him.

“Yeah. Fine.”

Bucky nodded. He reached up and scratched Andrew behind his ears. “Who’s a good boy” he smiled.

Steve was glad when he heard a knock on the door. It pulled him out of the weirdness that was now his life. He opened the door, a smile breaking out on his face. “Hey.”

“How are you Steve?” Sam smiled.

“Fine.”

His smile wavered. “You seem really high strung.”

“You know, just stuff.”

Sam nodded, looking more confused than worried. “Um, how’s he going?” he asked quietly, not looking at Bucky. Probably so he didn't startle him.

“Yeah” Steve nodded unconvincingly.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re covering up-”

“Bucky is just... being himself. I guess.”

Sam raised a brow. “How about we go down the road to the diner?”

“To be honest I would love to get out of the house-”

“Honeymoon phase over already?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “No. Its just-”

“Since when did you have a cat?”

Bucky finally looked over at them.

“Oh, the cat, right. Yeah, Bucky decided to bring one home.”

Sam raised a brow. “Huh. I’m allergic to cats.”

“It should be okay. He only stays with Bucky anyway.”

Sam nodded.

“Sorry, I should let you in.”

“If you feel inclined” Sam chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” He looked at Bucky. “What’s your cats name?”

“Andrew.”

“Okay. He come with that name?”

“No. I named him.”

Sam just nodded and looked at Steve. “Andrew?” he mouthed.

Steve shrugged.

The cat gave its trademark glare to Sam before climbing down from his shoulder perch and settled on Bucky’s lap.

“Cat looks like an asshole.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Well, as they say, people are like their pets” Sam decided.

Steve wasn’t sure what to say, so he just shrugged. “Well, how about I get you coffee?” he asked Sam.

“Thanks” Sam said, sitting down on the armchair adjacent to where Bucky was now manspreading on the lounge, Andrew sitting between his thighs, still staring at Sam. “So, why not a dog?” Sam asked.

“I like cats.”

Sam nodded.

Steve walked over with two cups of coffee, setting on in front of Sam and the other in front of Bucky.

Bucky looked up at Steve. “Thanks.” He picked up the cup and sipped it.

Steve sat next to him. “Welcome.”

Bucky looked at him. 

Steve looked at him, brow raised. “I’m still mad at you.” 

Bucky pouted.

“You’ve been... a real brat lately.”

Sam chuckled. “Lately? You mean always?”

Bucky leaned against Steve. “But Andrew.”

Steve looked at him. “Before Andrew.”

“Is now the time to be sorting out your marital problems?” Sam asked.

“We’re not married” Bucky said quietly. He awkwardly picked up Andrew and set him next to him, curling up closer to Steve.

Steve rubbed Bucky’s back. “This won’t change my mind.”

Bucky groaned. “I’m sorry I didn’t help earlier. And for not stopping Andrew from scratching the lounge.”

“You didn’t stop the cat from scratching the lounge. Hell, I’d kick you out for that” Sam said, shaking his head..

Bucky leaned in closer to Steve. “That’s bias cause you don’t like me.”

“Not that. I am allergic to cats.”

Andrew walked up Bucky’s leg and lay down on Bucky’s lap. 

Bucky mumbled some cutesy phrases and patted the cat.

 

…

 

Steve needed help, so he sent a message to Sam.

Steve: Send help.

Sam: What happened? Need the Avengers?”

He sent a picture of his predicament, making sure that his face looked sad enough.

He was in bed with Bucky lying next to him, still sleeping, and Andrew glaring at Steve, as per usual.

Steve: This cat likes to remind me that I am my boyfriends boy on the side.

Sam: Sucks to be you.

Steve decided to give up at that point. Andrew was simply going to be an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> A close friend of mines colleague actually has a cat named Andrew and I thought it was hilarious. I know it probably isn’t, but oh well!


End file.
